klaus_schulzefandomcom-20200214-history
MIRAGE (1977)
' 'BODY LOVE (1977) < > BODY LOVE VOL. 2 (1977) MIRAGE is the eighth solo album by Klaus Schulze, originally released in April 1977. Tracks #''Velvet Voyage'' (28:16) ##1984 ##Aeronef ##Eclipse ##Exvasion ##Lucid Interspace ##Destination Void #''Crystal Lake'' (29:15) ##Xylotones ##Chromewaves ##Willowdreams ##Liquid Mirrors ##Springdance ##A Bientôt #''In Cosa Crede Chi Non Crede?'' (19:39) Bonus Track Details Recording Date: January 1977 Recording site(s): Frankfurt/Main, Studio Panne-Paulsen and Hambühren Recording engineer(s): Klaus Schulze Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze Notes The album's complete title is: Mirage - Eine Elektronische Winterlandschaft (German: An electronic winter landscape). The subtitles to Velvet Voyage and Crystal Lake are not displayed on any player, so you cannot skip to them. They are just kind of "lyrical paths" along the continuous tracks. MIRAGE is dedicated to Hans Dieter Schulze, brother of Klaus Schulze, who was dying at the time of recording. The portrait of the cover is from a photo by Guido Harari. In 2005 MIRAGE was the first Schulze album reissued by REVISTED RECORDS as part of a series of Schulze album reissues. For this release a different mix of Velvet Voyage was used. The reissue bonus track'' In Cosa Crede Chi Non Crede?'' was recorded six months prior to MIRAGE and is in fact a different mix of the subtitle Destination Void. Some music from MIRAGE was used in: *the German educational film "E-Werk Sonne" *the German educational film "Konstruktivismus" (1980/82) *the Suiss film "Cappuccini in Svizzera - Kapuziner in der Schweiz" (1983) *the BBC documentary "The Day the Universe changed" (1985) *the German educational film "Klima im Koma - das Ozonloch" (1989) *the theatre play "Georg Trakl, Blaubart" (1991), premiered in Vienna Equipment Instruments: ARP ODYSSEY ARP 2600 + Sequencer 2 MINI MOOG MICRO MOOG POLY MOOG MOOG CIIS (4 Units + 2 Sequencer) The Musical Universe EMS SYNTHI A FARFISA STRING ORCHESTRA FARFISA SYNTHORCHESTRA FARFISA PROFESSIONAL DUO ORGAN 3 CRUMAR KEYBOARDS 2 PPG SYNTHI + COMPUTER SEQUENCER 12 OCTAVE FILTER MOOG OCTAVE FILTER BANK EMS 2 REVOX A77 DOLBY + SPEED CONTROL FOR ECHO AKG BX20 REVERB UNIT AKG BX15 REVERB UNIT COMPACT “A” PHASER specially built by K. Schulte/Berlin PA System: DYNACORD 8 BI00 BASS CABINET 1 x 15 GAUSS 2 BASS CABINET 2 x 15 J.B.L. 4 DI000 CABINET 1 x 15 GAUSS 8 H60 HORN J.B.L./GAUSS/ELECTRO VOICE 56 PT7 TWEETER PIEZZO 2 PHASE LINEAR 700 AMP 2 PHASE LINEAR 400 AMP 2 KLERK TENNIK 27 BANK GRAPHICS 1 SPECTRUM ANALYSER AKG MICROPHONE Monitor system: 2 BI00 as above 28 PT7 as above 4 H60 as above 1 PHASE LINEAR 700 AMP Releases Germany *1977 BRAIN 60.040 (black Brain) LP *1977 BRAIN 60.040 (orange Brain) LP *1977 BRAIN 0060.040 (orange Brain) LP *2005 SPV/REVISTED RECORDS REV 001 CD Digipak France *1977 PATHÉ MARCONI EMI 2C 068-98870 LP Italy *1977 ISLAND ILPS 19461 LP Netherlands *1977 ARIOLA 28633 ET LP Great Britain *1977 ISLAND ILPS 9461 LP *1977 ISLAND ZCI 9461 Cassette *1986 THUNDERBOLT THBL 033 LP *1986 THUNDERBOLT CDTB 033 CD *1991 THUNDERBOLT CDTB 033 CD Portugal *1977 PHONOGRAM 5009 461 LP USA *1996 MAGNUM MACD 070 CD Australia *1977 ISLAND ILPS 9461, L 36276 LP Japan *1977 ISLAND ILS-80871 LP *1981 BRAIN 22S-28 (orange Brain) LP *1995 BRAIN POCP-2381 CD *2007 ARCANGELO ARC-7272 CD Papersleeve Korea *? POLYGRAM / BRAIN SEL-RG 1427 Russia *1996 SPURK UL 98406 CD unofficial